disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie
If you are looking for the TV series, see Jessie (TV show). Jessica Jane Pride (simply known as Jessie or Jessie the Yodeling Doll) is a cowgirl doll from both Disney/Pixar's 1999 film Toy Story 2 and 2010 film Toy Story 3, sequels to the 1995 film. She is voiced by Joan Cusack. Personality Jessie is an excitable and beautiful cowgirl doll. She likes being loved by any other child and has the power to yodel. She hates being in storage-as it makes her claustrophobic- and not having someone to love her. In her story that she is telling Woody about her first owner was Emily, just before she got donated by her when she was a young adult. Then, her next owner was Andy Davis at the end of the 1999 film, and she becomes fond of Buzz Lightyear. And lastly, at the end of the 2010 film in the saga, she, along with both her boss and (later in the movie) boyfriend and the rest of Andy's toys, now belongs to Bonnie Anderson, a sweet, cute and lovely little girl who attends Sunnyside Daycare. Jessie seems to have a brother/sister bond with Woody, as they are from the same toy collection. My Disney Experience Official Description Jessie is the roughest, toughest cowgirl in the west! With a yodel and a "Yeee-ha!", she and Bullseye ride to the rescue. Physical Appearance She is slender and fair-skinned in plastic. She has green eyes, hair made from red yarn with a ponytail in braids and a yellow ribbon that has tied to the bottom of her ponytail, pink lips, white long-sleeved western-style shirt with both yellow blouse and cuffs that have red doodles, blue jeans, a belt with a gold buckle, a pair of chaps that have cow spots all over, brown leather cowgirl boots, crimson cowgirl hat, and a pull string on her back with a white loop attached to it. Appearances ''Toy Story 2'' Just like Woody, Jessie was once a beloved toy, belonging to a young girl named Emily. As Emily began to grow up, she found more mature activities to do than just play with Jessie. She forgets all about Jessie until she finds her under the bed one day and donates her to a local charity. Jessie becomes claustrophobic and emotional from being in storage for such a long time. She is overjoyed when Woody agrees to go to a toy museum in Japan with them as the Roundup Gang. Jessie becomes excited and happy but that all changes when Woody changes his mind after a visit from Buzz and the other toys. She starts to worry and feels uncertain, not wanting to go through what she did with Emily. But before she can make up her mind, and before Woody can really convince her, The Prospector shows his true colors and locks them in Al's apartment. Woody and Jessie try to stand up to him but he tells them that he had never been sold from a dime store shelf, making him feel more determined to go to Japan, hoping to get appreciation. After a successful mission of getting rid of The Prospector at the airport, Buzz and Woody and the other toys fail to rescue Jessie, who is still in the case. Woody whistles for Bullseye and he and Buzz travel across the airfield to rescue Jessie. Woody gets separated from Buzz again and follows the case onto the airplane. He offers to take Jessie to Andy's House but Jessie is still uncertain, wondering whether or not Andy will like her. When Woody mentions Andy's little sister, Molly, Jessie gets excited and agrees to Woody's offer. Both become trapped on the plane after trying to escape. Woody finds another route for them to exit the plane but Woody slips, having Jessie to hold onto his hand. Woody uses his pull-string and tells Jessie to let go of the plane. Jessie tells Woody that he must be crazy. Woody tells her to pretend that its the final episode of Woody's Roundup and see if they make it. They both land on Bullseye, with Buzz still riding the horse, and finally complete the mission just before plane takes off. At Andy's House, Andy is surprised to see Jessie and Bullseye and is happy for the new toys. With his name printed on the bottom of her boot, Jessie is happy to be part of a family again. ''Toy Story 3'' When Andy attempts to put her and the other toys in the attic, she and the others do not realize that his mom accidentally threw them out and refused to listen to Woody. To keep herself from reliving the trauma life she had when thrown out by Emily, she convinces the other toys to go to Sunnyside Daycare. She is excited to learn that the children at Sunnyside are replaced with new children when they get older, meaning that they will always be played with no matter what. She tries to convince Woody into staying, but he turns down the offer and calls her 'selfish', leaving to go back to Andy alone. This hurts Jessie. After recess ends, she and the other toys realize that they have been put in a room where the children that, roughly but innocently, abuse them and are too young to even handle them. Later, after Buzz disappears to talk to Lotso, Mrs. Potato Head sees Andy with the eye that she left in Andy's room. Jessie and the other toys realize that Woody was right, that Andy still wanted them. They decide to return home to Andy but are imprisoned by Lotso, who had Buzz reprogrammed and think that he is a space ranger again, turning him against them. Woody returns to rescue them, after hearing a sad story about Sunnyside and Lotso by one of Bonnie's toys named Chuckles. Jessie apologizes for not listening and Woody apologizes for leaving. They make a plan to escape and Jessie is soon reunited with Buzz, who had been reset to the Spanish mode of his space ranger self; a romantic version of Buzz who is far more outspoken about his feelings for Jessie (the reset had temporarily erased his memories). At first, she is uncomfortable with the change but finds that she also rather likes this romantic version too. When they get stuck in a garbage truck, Buzz saves Jessie but is soon flattened by a television. Thinking that he is dead, she starts to despair but Buzz reawakens to his normal self, not remembering a thing that happened before. They soon fall into a landfill and end up falling down an incinerator. As they accept their fate of doom, they are saved by the squeeze-toy aliens, who had run off to "the claw", with the giant "Claw". They all return to Andy's house and with Woody's intervention, are donated to Bonnie, the girl that found Woody outside of Sunnyside. Jessie and the others are all played with by Andy one last time and quickly adjusts to her new life with Bonnie. Towards the very end, she takes advantage of Buzz's new Spanish side and they dance together to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi" (the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me"). ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' Jessie appears in the game as a meet-and-greet character at the Big Thunder Ranch in Frontierland. She also asks the player to help track down some rustlers that are supposedly in the area. ''Disney INFINITY'' Jessie appears in the game as a playable character. Disney Parks Jessie is a meetable character in the parks alongside Woody, Buzz and Bullseye. She also appears in Fantasmic! riding the Mark Twain. Trivia *When Woody blames Jessie for turning on the TV in Al's Apartment (after trying to get his lost arm from Al's shirt pocket), she puts him into a position where her foot is on his back and pulling his arm back. This is the same way that Buzz and Woody fought at the gas station underneath the car in Toy Story. *Jessie makes an appearance in Monsters, Inc. as one of Boo's toys that she gives to Sulley. *She is the only human female toy that belongs to Andy, while the other female toys belong to Molly. *Bullseye seems to be more close to Jessie, even though he is Woody's horse. *Jessie is the only toy out of the group to have three owners, Emily, Andy and Bonnie (though it is said that Woody is a handy-me down toy of Andy's family, particularly Andy's father). Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroines Category:Living characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Objects Category:Toys Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Animated characters Category:Dolls Category:Pixar Films Tritagonists Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Toy Story 2 characters Category:Toy Story 3 characters Category:Tomboys Category:Pixar characters Category:Adults Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters